memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Subspace barrier
What is the Subspace barrier? Has this term ever been used in canon? Where does it even come from? --Pseudohuman 20:19, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :It can be found in the script for several times - both as a natural phenomenon and an artificial creation. Not sure if all of this made it to the aired episode, though. -- Cid Highwind 20:24, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::In the episode it was mentioned specifically by Seven. "The weapons create minor gravimetric distortions as they approach the subspace barrier but I need to recalibrate my sensors to isolate the effect." – Morder 20:27, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::Does this term represent an actual phenomenon, or simply a name for an imaginary line between space and subspace?--31dot 20:51, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Indeed it was mentioned in the actual AGT episode too. Excellent, the page should be renamed to "Subspace barrier" though IMO. We must study the on-screen references to determine what this term actually refers to. --Pseudohuman 20:57, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::Based on the episode it sounds similar to a threshold that you must pass to get into subspace. – Morder 02:18, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Well in AGT, the anti-time eruption was called a subspace/temporal anomaly, they couldn't scan with regular sensors, so they didn't know what the source of the energy was for the anomaly. They used the inverse tachyon pulse to scan through the subspace barrier (the surface of the anomaly). Then later on "it is possible that the convergence of three tachyon pulses could have ruptured the '''subspace barrier' ...and created an anti-time reaction." Then they use the ships to artificially create a new '''subspace barrier' around the anomaly with static warp shells from each of the relevant focal points to seal the eruption out of spacetime and save the galaxy. Based on this in AGT it seems to be just subspace that normally stops interaction between anti-time and time. But when briefly ruptured by the pulses a paradox forms that enables an interaction even though the anomaly is still behind subspace. As such it seems like "Subspace barrier" is the term used about "subspace" when something is emerging through or creating an effect through subspace, because in that context it acts as a "barrier" in between the source and the emerging point. That would fit the Human Error -case as well, I think. --Pseudohuman 08:28, 1 June 2008 (UTC) As a side note, there is a "barrier" between normal space and subspace according to the technobabble of . It seems to be whatever is separating the two, that is normally stable, but it is not called the "subspace barrier" in that episode, so that interpretation should stay out of this article IMO. --Pseudohuman 21:23, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::We should just leave it alone. State what episodes it was in and the context(s) it was used in show. Everything above that we've discussed is just speculation and should be left out until we can get an in-universe explanation. – Morder 21:47, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Wow I had just seen a redlink on a page and thought to make this page since I know I had heard the term used somewhere. I didn't think I would get such an immediate response to it ^_^. DWolf2k2 02:11, 1 June 2008 (UTC)